kabhi main yaar aau toh cale aana
by Imagination lies in Canvas
Summary: hi it's a savya story...and a love triangle wali love story with ishiant...hope you all like it...
1. chapter 1

Hi everyone...how are you all ? hope fine..so on your request i writer this story with the help of my navu...as you know in which way she puts emotions in her story...i really don't know how much emotion i can put in this story..as i'm very poor to express my emotion...but i tried my best to make it a emotional story...

Sorry for tje grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

Characters:-

Navya : main female protagonist...

Sachin: main protagonist...

Nilima : grandmother of navya...

Pramila: wife of rajesh aunty of navya

Rajesh: uncle of navya..

Ishita : daughter of promila and Rajesh.. younger than navya for 2 years..

Dushant: sachin's brother...younger than sachin for 1 year..

In the city hospital...

All are standing worridly in front of O.T. they are praying to God to save two life.. a mother is praying to save her son's and daughter-in-law's life...a brother is praying for his brother and his wife (bhabi)..a sister-in-law is praying for two person who is like a elder brother figure and is like a elder sister figure...and a little girl near 6 year , is standing innocently..she don't know what's going to happen...she looks at everyone...all are weeping...she is totally unaware about all the fact...

A doctor came from O.T.

Rajesh : doctor kesa sa mera bhaiya or bhai...

Nilima: (crying) kesa mera beta doctor sahab..

Doctor: patient ki halat bohut hi najuk hai... Patient bar bar kisi pramila ji se milna chahate hai...

Pramila:ji main pramila hu...

Doctor: aap please ander ayiya...patient aapse kuch kehena chahati hai...unke pass waqt bohut hi kam hai...jaldi ayiya...

Doctor and pramila enter..

Pramila :(with tears) bhabi...

Woman open her eyes slowly , looking at her...fresh tears are flowing from her eyes...

Woman holds promila's hand...

Woman: promila mera pass zyada waqt nahi hai...

pramila: aap aesi baat kue kar rhi hu...aap ko kuch nahi hoga...hum hai na..aap ko or bhai sahab ko kuch nahi hoga...

She looks at the next bed..where doctors tring their best to recover his heartbeats.. woman: ( a drop of tear is coming from her eyes , look at promila) please meri beti ka khayal rakhna...main uski zimedari tumhai sopti hu...uska khayal rakhna...

Pramila: hai bhabi rakhungi...aapni bete ke tarha rakhungi...

Woman smile..." Navya "..

Pramila: aap usse milna chahate hai...

Woman nodded...

Pramila: abhi lati hu use..

Pramila bring her into the O.T.

Navya: ( some tears are in her eyes , but seeing her motner , a smile came on her lips..) mammi...

Woman: beta..(puts her hand on navya's head) apna or pure paribar ka khayal rakhna...kabhi bhi khud ko akela maat soch na...uncle aunty rehange aapke sath...or apni behan ka bhi khayal rakhna...hamesa uske sath rehena...

Navya: mammi...aap kya bol rahi ho...samajh mein nahi aa rhi hai...

Woman: samajh mein ayaga beta jab tum thodi si badi hogi...khus rehena hamesa..(breathing heavily)..

Pramila: aap bate maat kijiya... Doctor...

Navya is still confuse..and worried for her mother...now her sweet smile is not there...it's vanish...

Doctor and nurse doing many thing, but all are in vain...navya's parent are realizing their last breath...

Pramila started crying...navya is still...she came near to her mother's bed and shakes her body " mammi utho...mammi...mammi..(look at her father, gose to his bed and shakes his body) papa..papa..utho..dekhona mammi so gayi..uth nahi rhi hai... aunty paresan hai bo ro rhi hai...doctor uncle bhi uthne ki kosis kar rhai hai...bhir bhi nahi uth rhi hai...aap bolo na...mammi to aapk sari baate manti hai na...papa..papa..aap bhi so rhai ho kya... Accident ke badh sab log sote hai kya...aap dono hi so rhai ho..( gose to her mother's bed) mammi..."

Doctor: please aap bachi ko bahar le jayiya..

Pramila nodded...

Pramila holds her shoulder..." Beta bahar chalo.."

Navya: par aunty mammi...papa..

Promila: aap pehle bahar chalo...hum aapko sab kuch batate hai...chalo..

Navya and promila cameout...

All are looking at them with full of hope...

Promila nodded her head in no...all are collapse in tears...promila coming to the nilima and supports her...

Promila: maa ji sambhaliya aapne aap ko...

Now navya is totally alone...she takes her step back...but stop as someone puts hand on her shoulder...she looks back...

Ishita : kya huya di kha ja rhi ho...

Navya: dekh na sab log ro rha hai...or mammi papa bhi nahi hai yeaha..mammi papa dono so rhai hai...

Ishita: koyi baat nahi main hu na tumhre re sath...tum maat ro...

In the last rites...

All are silently crying... Navya is alone in opposite side and just looking towards the burning body.. a single drop of tear is not visible in her eyes...she became like a stone...ishita notices all that..and gose to her... Stands beside her, softly holds her hand...

Ishita: tum akeli kue khadi ho waha chalo...

Navya: mammi papa dono chale gaye bagwan ji ke pass mujhe akela chod ke...anuty ne kha ki ab bo kabhi bhi wapis mahi ayange...to main hamesa ke liya akeli hogayi na...ab mere pass mammi bhi nahi hai papa bhi nahi...kin mujhe khana khilaygi...kon mujhe lodiya sunaygi..or kon mujhe gumne leke jayange...(bow her head)

Ishita: koyi baat nahi main hu na tum kabhi bhi akeli nahi ho...main tuhre sath hamesa dungi...tu jese mujhe apni toys deti ho khalne ke liya wesehi tum meri mammi papa ko apni mammi papa samajh na , main apni mammi papa ko tumhe deti hu..ab ko mere or tumhre dono ke mammi papa hai...ok...(smile) problem solved...

Navya smile sadly...

Pramila and Rajesh heads all this and came to them..place their hands on their head...

Ishita: kue maine sahi kaha na papa...

Rajesh: (smile)hai beta bilkul sahi kaha...and took his in his lap..and promila took navya in her lap...

Pramila : ab chale ghar...

All smile and left for home...

* * *

Aaj ke liya itna hi guys...kesi lagi aplogo ko zarur baana...hope ki achi lagi ho..or kya main ise countinu karu yea nahi yea bhi bata...ok...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is the next part...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

After 8 years...

Pramila: ishi jaldi aao beta khana thanda ho rha hai...

Ishita: ayi mammi...bas thoda sa or...( She is playing video game)

Pramila: ishita sab log aagaye hai jaldi aao...( Rising her voice a bite)

Navya: ishi jaldi chal barna aunty gussa ho jayangi..or phir...

Ishita: or phir...

Navya: phir kya...belan padenge...😄😄

Ishita:😄😄

Navya: ab chal jaldi...

They came to dining table...

Nilima : ( to ishita) aaja mera bacha...beth mere pass...

She sit beside nilima..navya sit beside rajesh..

Pramila servers food to all...ishita going to eat but stop by her mother...

Pramila: garam hai beta..do main khila deti hu...

Ishita nodded..pramila starting to feed her...navya silently watching her food after few moments she touch her food...ishita notice it...

Ishita: mammi..

Pramila: hai beta...

Ishita: ap di ko bhi khila dona..unki khana bhi toh garam haan...(smile)

Pramila looks at her , smile " hai beta khilati hu.."

Pramila feeding both of them...navya looks at her aunty , a drop of tear rolling down from her eyes...ishita showing her a smiling face with finger...navya wipe her tear and smile and fished their dinner...

In the navya and ishita's room...

Navya staring all stars...

Ishita : di kya huya kab se tu sirf un stars ko dekh rhi hai...or kitni dertak dekhoge...mujhese bhi toh baat karo...har roj ap in stars ke sath kya bate karte ho..

Navya: (calmfully) kuch nahi...

Ishita: kese kuch mahi..batao na di..

Navya: dadi ne kha tha mammi papa asman mein hai tara banke toh unhi ko dhund ne ki kosis karta hu...par itne sare stars ke bich mujhe pata hi nahi chal rha hai ki mammi papa konse tara mein hai...ishi main kese pata lagau...

Ishita: vo toh mujhe nahi pata par mammi kheti hai ki har ek chiz ki ek sahi wqt hota hai wqt anepar hi hum us chiz ke bade mein jan pate hai...toh apbhi wqt ka intezar karo...wqt ji ageya or fir vo apko batayenge ki apki aunty or uncle konsi star mein hai...

Navya: hm..sayad..

Ishita: ab ap muskurao na please...mujhe bilkul bhi passand nahi hai ki ap aese bethi rho...

Navya smile...

Ishita: mujhe apki smiling wali face bohut passand hai...(she hug her...) Love you di...

Navya: love you ishi...

Navya: ishi tu na mere liya abhi sab kuch hai...tu sirf mari bahen nahi hai usse bhi zyada...ab se tera dard mera dard...meri khusi teri khusi...( Smile)

Pramila enter...

Pramila: abhi tak jag rhi ho dono...chalo so jaao...bobut raat ho gayi hai beta..ishi..navya..chalo..

Ishita and Navya lies on bed...

Pramila sit beside ishita and rubbing ishita's head...ishita looks at her..and she clever enough to understand her daughter's sights...

Pramila: navya beta aa...meri godh mein...

Navya smile and lies on her lap..she she rabbing their heads and singing a song ( rodi)...both slept.. pramila looking at their innocent face...and smile...

Pramila : bagwan hamesa imdono ko khus rkhe...bhabi main apna wada pura karne mein koy bhi kasar nahi chodungi...

In the morning...

Both are sleeping peacefully...pramila enter...

Pramila: ishita , Navya jaldi utho...school nahi jana hai kya...

Both getup and went to bus stand...

Both are watiing for their school bus...

Pramila: ishi thik se check kar liya hai na..sare books haan...

Ishita: hai maa...

Pramioa: or aaj tumhra result hai na..

Ishita: hai maa...yad hai mujhe...aaj ka din kese bhool sakti hu..

All smile...

Beside navya a group of students are waiting with their parents...

Woman: yea vo hi hai na jis ki maa bap ki mooth accident mein..

Woman 2: hai...or vo uski aunty hai...navya ke mammi ke jane badh navya ki mammi ki jaga liya hai isne...aoni beti ke tarha rkha hai...

Woman: acha...

Woman 2: hai...navya chahe bhi toh apni aunty ki karz nahi uthar sakti...aaj jal ke duniya mein yese insan kha milte hai jo kisi or ke bache ko apni bacha samjhe...

Woman: ek dam sahi kha apne...jese iski aunty ne kis ki farz nibhaya wese hi badi hoke navya ko bhi apni farz nibhana cahiya...yesa na ho ki badi hoke thodi bohut duniya dakhke , apni aunty ki esan na bhool jaye...( Teasing her)

Here navya heard all...

Pramila and ishita are busy in their topic...

Pramila: navya jaa bus agayi hai...

Navya: hai aunty...bye..

Pramila : bye...

Ishita: bye maa...

Pramila: bye beta ( smile)..

All the time navya is thinking about the woman's words...they reached school and the result was distribute to every class...

Returning from school , in bus..

Navya: ( happily) ishi...dekh mujhe kya mila...( Showing her the prize)..

Ishita: ( dow her head , sadly) kya...

Navya: main class mein first ayihu...

Ishita: ( sadly) oh...

Navyas smile vanish, seeing her sad face...she sit beside her...

Navya: kya huya ishi...tu dukhi kue hai..kisine kuch kha kya...

Ishita: nahi...

Navya: toh...

Ishita: meri result...

Navya: haan...

Ishita: main class mein first nahi ho payi...mujhe koyi prize nahi mila..balki main do subjects mein fail hote hote bacha hu...pata nahi meri kya hoga ghar jake...maine kha tha mammi se is bar main first zarur hungi...par...nahi ho payi...

Navya looking her prize after few minutes she remove the the stiker in which written her name..

They reach their house...

Navya : ( happily..) aunty...aunty...kha ho aap...

Pramila came out..

Pramila: kya huya navya beta...

Navya: dekho...ishi first huyi hai class mein...

Ishita shock..." Par"..

Pramila: ( happily) sach..

Nilima: mithyi lao bahu..

Pramila: abhi lati hu maa ji...

All feed her sweet...

Ishita: ( whisper) par meri result card...

Navya: batana ki piri calssi kihi result is bar thik nahi ayi hai...thik hai...( Smile)

Ishita: (smile) thanks di...and hug her...apne aaj mujhe bacha liya... Navya smile...

All are getting busy with ishita and congratulate her...

Navya leaveing the place silently...

Someone notice that..." Navya.."

Navya ( turn) ji uncle...

Rajesh: thanks beta tune aaj meri ishi ko khush kar diya...esehi mere beti ke sath hamesa rhena...or uski khusio ki dhyan rakh na...kabhi uski khushio ki kami hone maat dena...wada karo...

Navya: hm..uncle...wada karti hu...

Rajesh: pata tha mujhe tu kabhi bhi apni behan ko dukhi dekh hi nahi sakti...puts his hand on her head... And left the place...and navya stand there with lot of confusion...

In dinner...

All are discussing about their aim...

Pramila: navya..tum kya banna cahati hu badi hoke...

Navya: ( hopefully) ek cid officer...

Pramila: good...achi baat hai...mehenat koro zarrur banogi...

Navya smile...

Pramila: or ishi tu...

Ishita: mujhe bhi di ke tarha cid officer banni hai...

Pramila: yea toh bohut achi baat hai...

All smile and finish their dinner...

At night... Ishita slept..but not navya..she is syaring all stars...and engross in her thought...she remember all words of the woman...and then her mother's words...

**"Apni behan ka khayal rkhna...**

**Samajh mein ayega beta jab tum thodi si badi hogi..."**

Navya looking towords the sky.." main samajh gayi mammi…ap kya khena cahati thi..sab ki khayal kese rakhna hai main samajh gayi mammi...i missing you mammi papa..." Suddenly two stars which is so close, increasing theur brightness like they blessing her...navya smile...thinks that they are her parent... Went for bed...

* * *

aaj ke liya itna hi kesi thi batana maat bhool na...

Sachin's fan : thanks for review...ap ko zaya intezar nahi karbaungi sachin sir or dushant ki entry next chappy mein hi hoga..love you a lot meri sweety...

Piya: ab ap mujhse naraz toh nahi ho na... Happy reading dear...and thanks for review...

Jasmin: apki intezar khatam huyi...sorry late hogayi... Actually puja aa rhi hai...toh thodi si busy thi...and thanks for review...

Love for cid : thanks di...

Indusweety84437 : thanks dear...please review further...

Guest: thanks dear...janke achi lagi ki apko meri story achi lagti hai...age bhi aese hi support karna...love you dear...

Asd : thanks dear...

Thanks to all guest for your support and all silent readers...aese hi support karte rhena...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...

Bye...


End file.
